


SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 10: The Investigation Team and The Justice League.

by PowerPad



Category: DCU (Comics), Meta Runner (Web Series), Persona 4, Super Smash Brothers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Part 3 Dio Brando | DIO, Subspace Emissary (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: Lex Luthor, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Two Face, the Penguin, and the other villains of DC comics invade Metropolis, and it's up to Superman, Batman, and the other members of the Justice League to stop them. But not so fast! This villain organization is being helped by General Grievous and DIO. mean while, team JNR and Tari try to escape ths chaos going on around them.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane
Kudos: 2





	SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 10: The Investigation Team and The Justice League.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my most insane Transcripts yet. I also wanted to do something related to DC, not marvel all the time.

**SMASH AU** **SUBSPACE 2**

**Chapter 10**

**Location: Metropolis, Daily Planet**

Clark Kent was carrying a stack of papers, the latest edition of the news. The Justice League had just stopped the Joker's newest mech. If only they knew he was a part of the Justice League. Suddenly, the building shook, like an explosion had happened downstairs. "I'll be right back," Clark said, giving the stack of paper he was holding to Lois Lane. Rushing downstairs, he entered a phone booth, changing into Superman. "Where are you, Superman?" Lex Luthor taunted Superman. "You know we can play this game all day. Especially with the help I have." Superman flew out from the phone booth,, and landed on the roof. Suddenly, the rest of the Justice League was on the roof with him. Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Hal Jordan, the whole gang. On Lex Luthor's side, the Joker, Two Face, Poison Ivy, and the Penguin dropped down, in addition to someone dressed in a yellow jacket. Both groups rushed at each other, and the battle began.

Back on street level, Jaune, Nora and Lie Ren came from a portal, with each having their weapon drawn for battle. Ren took out a Primid near them with a kick, and Nora slammed her hammer down on another. Someone came out ofthe portal last minute, and they had on a blue hoodie. "Mind if I tag along?" they asked, hiding behind Ren. "The name's Tari, by the way." Jaune nodded, and answered. "The more numbers we have, the better," he said, and the group began walking down the street, with Lexcrop bots all around, with Tari picking up a fallen one, to use as a weapon. It began firing lasers, which Tari used to take care of other Lexcorp bots. Eventually, they were stopped by Harley Quinn, who was standing in the middle of the street. "Sorry darlings," she said. "Mr. J ain't gonna be happy if I let you pass!" Nora and Harley Quinn rushed at each other, locking their hammers in a duel.

Back with the Justice League, Batman had gone to chase the Joker, Aquaman was dealing with the Penguin, and everyone dealt with a different Villain. Lex Luthor pressed a button on his mech, and the chest opened up, revealing Kryptonite, his only weakness. The Penguin put up a good fight, but eventually was defeated. Wonder Woman punched Poison Ivy at the Penguin, sending them both flying onto the roof top. Two Face lost his coin to Cyborg, and Cyborg launched him onto the same rooftop Ivy and Penguin were on.

The Joker and Riddler were nearly at the bridge, when the Batmobile pulled up to the entrance. Just then, Bane arrived, grabbing Batman by the collar, and throwing him back in the direction that the Riddler and the Joker left. "Izanagi," a voice suddenly said, sending a giant beam of electricity at bane. A group was standing near the Baatmobile, wearing what looked like school uniforms. "Riddle me this," Edward said, spinning his cane around. "Who exactly are you?" The blue haired one, wearing a blue hat to match their hair answered. "The investigation team. We're here stop your deeds here." Instantly, the group and the three villains began battling, with Teddie occasionally providing bear-y helpful feedback. "Want to burn?" the one in a red cardigan said, with her Persona sending a flame at the Joker.

Back with Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Aquaman piled onto Lex's mech, throwing punches, trident stabs, and kicks at it. Hal Jordan was busy battling the person in a yellow jacket. "USELESS!" the person in a yellow jacket kept yelling, while the Green lantern of Earth kept getting struck by invisible blows. Batman, getting thrown from Bane, crashed into him, sending both of them at Superman, who collided with Flash, who had just arrived. Lex grabbed Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Cyborg, and threw them together. Two Face, Poison Ivy, and the Penguin recovered, going to Lex. Bane, The Riddler, and the Joker showed up a few seconds later, all damaged. "Now, darksied!" Lex said, and a boom tube rolled up to the defeated Justice League, and activated. Instantly, they disappeared, in a flash.

Nora, Tari, Ren, and Jaune continued on their way, with the city now a lot more quiet, due to the heroes being gone. Tari head a branch snap from a nearby tree, and being a bit jumpy at the moment, ran ahead. "Wait, Tari!" Jaune said, and team JNR ran after her. Tari eventually ran into someone with grey hair, carrying a katana around. "Oh, sorry," he said. "My name's Yu. Yu Narukami."

**Author's Note:**

> Send Kudos and Comments (PLEASE, I'M DESPERATE FOR COMMENTS) if you enjoyed!


End file.
